


Study Buddies

by bibliovoracious



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliovoracious/pseuds/bibliovoracious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a busy week, while Jon, Raoul, Gary and Alan are all studying, Gary and Raoul notice something is up with Jon whenever Alan joins the group. </p>
<p>**originally posted on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

Jonathan prided himself in his ability to choose friends, and that is why he adored his best friends Gary, Raoul and Alan. Gary and Raoul knew this most of all, being his closest friends since before they were even pages. After their talk a few evenings before, the two large squires watched Jon every time one of the young ladies at court walked by. This evening, the three of them were in one of the library study rooms. Raoul appeared to be actually studying while Jon played with the stub of a pencil. Gary, ever the eavesdropper, kept an open history book propped in front of him as he surveyed his bet friends. Then, Alan walked in. They immediately perked up, seeing the fourth member of their group enter the room. Raoul took the excuse to stop reading the poetry he had been assigned.

“What brings you here so late, Alan?” Raoul asked, itching to get out of his chair for a few minutes. Alan released a giant tome onto the table.

“It’s this stupid algebra. I just don’t know where I’m going wrong.” Raoul took this opportunity to stand. He walked over to Alan, looked at the book and shrugged.

“I’d probably confuse you more, Alan,” he said. “I’m going to go for a walk. Need to get that poetry out of my head.” He left the room with long strides. Gary watched him leave, before glancing at Jon and Alan. Jon had moved and joined Alan at the table. Both of them were leaning over the math book, heads oddly close together. Gary tilted his head slightly, examining his two friends. After several minutes, Alan stood up and went to a bookshelf. As he reached for a shelf, Jon watched him. Jon’s eyes took on that misty look Gary had noticed earlier in the week. Jon tilted his head a little as he watched Alan move around the library.

Gary raised one dark eyebrow and grinned.


End file.
